metamorphosesmephistophelesfandomcom-20200213-history
Information about the Witches
Background As long as there have been humans, there have been rumors of those with powers that aren’t quite…natural. Enter the Witches, men and women who are born able to manipulate energy, be it the energy residing within themselves or the energy of the world around them. Witches are broken up into covens where black, white, grey and red all work together for the safety of the coven. There is no such thing as completely “evil” or completely “good” magic, though black magic users are often distrusted until they prove themselves to be working for the good of the coven. Witches are more combat ready and willing to engage in the underworld politics than the Wolves, but aren’t quite as strong as the natural wild-magic users. A witch is born with their magic and their magic will not grow in strength (Once a Kitchen Witch…) A witch that is turned into a Wolf will keep their power. A witch that is turned into a vampire loses their power. Witches Familiars: A familiar is a spirit (capable of turning into a human when ordered by their witch) who aids the witch in doing his/her magic. The familiar has to be taught how to utilize magic and the witch has to bind the spirit to the body of the animal, though the human form is often the form that the spirit had previously. Any animal form can be used to house the spirit and thus make it a familiar but the common animals are: hare, fox, cat, raven and coyote. Wolves are never used to house spirits, as that is how the “werewolves” were rumored to be created (barely true) Types of Witches (Power ranked from one ₯ to 5 ₯ in terms of power) This first rank is often what diluted family lines have led to. Most to all “self taught” witches belong to this lower order of witches. There are four levels: Witch, High-Witch, Psion and Archetypes. These witches can be black, red, white, or grey in orientation. Magician: ( ½ of a ₯) Laughable. Stage acts. An embarrassment to the magical world. Kitchen Witches/Herb Witch (₯) – Often barely considered witches. These people have enough magic to tend to home. They can do basic protective spells, do little things to protect the bread from burning etc. ----- These lower witches are offset by the higher witches, these higher races of witches are what a witch is born into. A witch can only hold one power as their major power (their birth power) but through careful study and dedication, they can learn a second “lesser” power that compliments their main power. (IE: A healer will learn how to heal, but they could also learn how to take pain) The Main Bloodlines Abjuration: (₯₯₯-₯₯₯₯) Witches that dispel magic. They are the true neutrals of the witch world. Their magic is mostly potions as getting into a certain area around an Abjuration Witch will nullify most spells and magics with the exception of the most powerful spells cast from a powerful caster. Summon Witch: (₯₯₯₯₯) This sort of witch can call in demons, find the true name of a person and bend a person to their will. A Summoner first learns their craft by making circles to entrap whomever they are calling, later, the power of their magic entails them to make a mental trap that holds their victim. They are a dying race as a Summoner has taken other witches to be their slaves, as well as vampires and wolves. Divinators: (₯₯-₯₯₯₯₯) A Divinator (or Seer) uses magic to foresee possible future events, but they are also able to travel through time. The stronger the caster, the farther they are able to go. Seers are able to detect magic charms and can track non-magic or magic users. The stronger a Seer, the more mentally unbalanced they are. Strong Seers are locked within the Haven Asylum. Evokers/Enchanters: (₯₯-₯₯₯₯) Often thought to be the same, an Evoker can use the energy of magic the best (fireballs, lighting, freeze etc) while Enchanters are the true conmen/women of the Magic world. The Enchanters are sly, blend in well and use Evocation only as a last resort. They can bring to life objects for a brief span of time. Illusionists: (₯₯₯-₯₯₯₯) Witches that create artificial sensations with no physical substance. They make the victim perceive things that are not truly in front of them. They are often the jail-keepers of the magical world and rarely utilized in battle as they have to have a strong focus. Necromancy: (₯₯₯₯₯) A DEAD LINE '''able to control the dead, resurrect the dead, manipulate life. This line was killed off by the Witches themselves. Primal: (₯₯-₯₯₯) Magic based off of birth, sex, lust and blood. Primal magic users are the hedons of the magical world and viewed as lower class, crass, and not allowed into the upper echelon of society. Primals are often viewed as unfit to breed and the line is slowly dying out. Psionics Witches that were born with '''1 '''of the High-Witch classes and '''1 '''of the Psionic abilities. Psions are rare, and there is no rhyme or reason as to why a Psion is born. Clairsentience: Learn secrets long forgotten, glimpse immediate future, predicte the far future, find hidden objects, know what is hidden. (Often tied with Seers) Called: Delphis Metacreativity: create objects, creatures, some form of matter from nothing. Creatures often (though not always) obey your commands. (Often tied with Summoners) Called: Creators Psychokinesis: manipulate energy or tap the power of the mind. Move, melt, transform or blast a target. They are often uncontrollable until trained. Though most Pyschokinesis Psions are locked within the Haven Aslyum. Called: Kines Telepathy: Can spy on and affect the minds of others, influencing and controlling their behavior. Called: Telepaths (original, I know) Archetypes Archetypes are Black, Red, Grey, White users and they are outside of the bounds of magic. They do not ''use ''magic, they ''are ''magic. They sit on the Council and dictate the covens and help solve problems. There are 12 seats on the Council with the Nameless Thirteen as customary. '''The Shadow: (Emile Gautier) The Shadow is forever unknown. He is the Nameless One. The Thirteenth. The Lost Soul. He is the one that created the Wolves. He is powerful, dark and legendary. ''It is, by its name, dark, shadowy, unknown and potentially troubling. It embodies chaos and wildness of character. The shadow thus tends not to obey rules, and in doing so may discover new lands or plunge things into chaos and battle. It has a sense of the exotic and can be disturbingly fascinating. In myth, it appears as the wild man, spider-people, mysterious fighters and dark enemies. We may see the shadow in others and, if we dare, know it in ourselves. Mostly, however, we deny it in ourselves and project it onto others. It can also have a life of its own, as the Other. A powerful goal that some undertake is to re-integrate the shadow, the dark side, and the light of the 'real' self. If this can be done effectively, then we can become 'whole' once again, bringing together that which was once split from us. Our shadow may appear in dreams, hallucinations and musings, often as something or someone who is bad, fearsome or despicable in some way. It may seduce through false friendship or threaten with callous disregard. Encounters with it, as an aspect of the subconscious, may reveal deeper thoughts and fears. It may also take over direct physical action when the person is confused, dazed or drugged. '''Anima: Male and Animus: Female' – Often siblings (though not always Male/female in gender) the Anima and Animus are the deceivers. They are the watchers. They are powerful Witches that open doorways into the subconscious and through that, to the divine. ''hTe anima/animus represents our true self, as opposed to the masks we wear every day and is the source of our creativity. The anima/animus may appear as someone exotic or unusual in some way, perhaps with amazing skills and powers. In fiction, heroes, super-heroes and gods may represent these powerful beings and awaken in us the sense of omnipotence that we knew in that very early neonatal phase. Anima and animus are male and female principles that represent this deep difference. Whilst men have an fundamental anima and women an animus, each may also have the other, just as men have a feminine side and women a masculine. Jung saw men as having one dominant anima, contributed to by female members of his family, whilst women have a more complex, variable animus, perhaps made of several parts. '''The Self:' (4/4) Four Archangels with the Four Witches to combat the Vampires and their demons. For Jung, the self is not just 'me' but God. It is the spirit that connects and is part of the universe. It is the coherent whole that unifies both consciousness and unconsciousness. It may be found elsewhere in such principles as nirvana and ecstatic harmony. It is perhaps what Jaques Lacan called 'the real'. Jung described creation of the self as a process of individuation, where all aspects are brought together as one. Thus 're-birth' is returning to the wholeness of birth, before we start to split our selves into many parts. The Father: The “Leader” of the witches. Stern, powerful, controlling but like a good father, loving and wanting the best for his children. The Trickster: Often tied with the Shadow, the Trickster promotes change in all forms, good and bad. His familiar is the Coyote and his followers familiars are Coyotes as well. KNOWN WITCHES: (FOR NOW) '' Archetypes'' Lupen: The Father Emile Gauiter: The Shadow Coyote: The Trickster Spade Lladimieriav: Anima Patrick Ludwig: Animus THE SELF: 1 Sera / Metatron 2 Leo / Mourn 3 Ezekiel / Erelim 4 Danielle / Raphael Other: Wolfe Vaitash’ehl: the Inventor (Enchanter/Creator) Anthony Gauiter: The Tainted (Abjurer turned Wolf) Amane Tilua: Seer (Haven Aslyum) Aerowen: Summoner/Creator Christine Killington: Primal Ren St. Thomas: Illusionist